Guess Who?
by missdragongirl
Summary: Adrien was feeling cheeky. And, when he saw Marinette in the street, a plan made itself known. No one knew it would turn out like this, what were the chances? Adrien would love to know who decided the reveal would happen this way. I mean, come on, this wasn't fair at all. A fluffy, cute one-shot that I couldn't leave alone.


**Hello! It is me, missdragongirl, back at it again! I know, I should be working on Chat Burglar, but I saw this comic somewhere on Pinterest and it gave me the idea for this fic, and I just couldn't let it go! So, here is a fluffy one-shot for you all to enjoy! (It is a little unedited, so if you see some mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! 3)**

 **Reviews make my day! xx**

It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. It was supposed to be a special time when they both agreed it was for the best. It was supposed to be in the perfect spot at the perfect time. Except it wasn't.

Chat had been visiting Marinette more and more lately. He was fascinated with her, she was so bright and bubbly. When he was Chat. As Adrien, he had found Marinette shy and easily startled, and he was starting to wonder if she really disliked him and only put up with him, because Nino was dating her best friend Alya. But, that was long gone. Adrien and Marinette were the best of friends as were Marinette and Chat.

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun was warm and the breeze was perfect. Adrien was strolling along the busy streets of Paris on an unusually free day when he spotted a pair of pigtails bobbing through the streets. He grinned to himself, and started walking faster, planning on giving Marinette a shock. She was strolling through the marketplace, an empty bag over her arm. She had obviously just made a delivery and was walking home. Adrien waited until she had turned off the busy streets before he started to make his move.

He sneaked up behind her and smiled, preparing himself for Marinette's reaction. Quickly, he placed his hands over her eyes and before she could scream he sang out a cheery, "Guess who?!"

Marinette had stiffened at his movement, but now she relaxed and giggled softly. "Hmmmm." she said airily. "I don't know...is it maybe someone brave?"

Adrien laughed. "Oh, definitely someone very brave."

"And handsome?"

"Very handsome."

"Do they have blond hair?"

"Yes, blond."

"And, do they perhaps tell very bad jokes?"

"Oh, no, all the jokes they tell are very good. He hasn't told a single bad joke in his life."

Marinette laughed at that. She tilted her head to the side and the spoke again, a smile in her voice. "Oh, so then, it couldn't possibly be...Chat Noir...could it?"

Adrien stiffened. Out of all the possibilities. There was no way this was happening. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on Marinette, using his elbows to prevent her from turning around. His eyes were wide, and he could feel Plagg fidgeting nervously around in his jacket pocket.

"Chat? Hello? Are you okay?" Marinette was growing confused.

"What? Um, no, I'm fine, fine, purrfectly okay."

"Well, can you let me go now?"

"No!" Even Adrien was startled at the sound of his voice. It was desperate and harsh. Marinette squirmed around in his arms.

"No, Marinette, I can't let you turn around. I just can't, I'm sorry."

Marinette frowned, puzzled. "Why not Kitty?"

"As it happens, I am not transformed. I'm..umm..the normal me. And, you managed to guess my alter-ego. Ha, funny, right?" He felt Marinette take a deep breath of air.

"What? You aren't transformed? Chat! You know better than that! And, why would you sneak up on me, knowing I was going to guess Chat, when you aren't Chat!? You-"

"I didn't, Princess! I didn't know you would guess Chat. I thought you would guess my civilian identity."

He felt her face crease in a puzzled frown. "What? I know you outside the suit!?"

He gulped. "Yes, you do Princess. You do. I'm so sorry. Can you just stay there, facing that way, while I sneak off? Please?"

He felt her nodding. "Yes, of course Kitty. I'm sorry too, I didn't realize."

He smiled. "How was this your fault? Now, I have to go. I'm sorry again Princess."

Hew gently removed his hands away from her eyes, and true to her word, she didn't turn to look at him, instead staring stoically ahead, her eyes never moving. Adrien turned to leave, a worried frown on his face. That had been so close. He hesitated, hearing running feet. He turned back to Marinette, who was still facing the other way.

Around the corner of the ally that Marinette was looking at came a puffing and panting Nino Lahiffe.

Adrien mentally face-palmed. "Hey Marinette! There you are! And Adrien! My bro, it's good to see you!" Nino said, jogging towards them, a big smile on his face. "I saw you both in the crowd, but I couldn't catch you until now! How are you both? It seems like ages!"

He embraced a shocked Marinette, who awkwardly hugged him back. He then moved on to Adrien, cheerfully slapping him on his back. Adrien looked over Nino's shoulder at Marinette, as she turned to look at him, disbelief and shock written all over her face. He grinned sheepishly, and Nino let him go.

"Well, my man, I have to go, my Mother dear is waiting for me, I just skipped out to say hi! I hope everything is going well for both of you!"

They both managed to stutter out well wishes and soon, Nino's pounding feet faded into the distance. Adrien smiled a toothy smile. "Ummm...well...talk about bad timing, huh?"

Marinette took a hesitant step backwards. "No." She said, disbelievingly. "That can't be right. This can't be happening, my luck isn't that bad..."

Adrien grinned and held out his arms, his palms facing up in a half shrug. "Surprise?" Marinette shook her head slowly.

"No, no, no, no! What! Why?! How is this even possible!? All this time I was rejecting you for you! That's not fair! Like, how?"

Adrien looked at her puzzled. "What? Rejecting me for me? What are you saying Princess?" A niggling thought was surfacing in the back of his mind, but he refused to acknowledge it. Marinette buried her face in her hands, groaning softly. Adrien hurried forward, placing his hands on either side of her head, over her hands. "Princess? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen! What are you saying?"

Marinette looked up at him, her eyes big and round. He looked at her, worried she was about to start crying. But, instead she did the opposite. His puzzled look grew as Marinette burst into laughter. "Marinette? What's so funny? Mari? Mari?" But, Adrien got no response. Marinette laughed and laughed, eventually collapsing against him, tears streaming from her eyes. Adrien shook his head, realizing it was best just to wait until she had finished. At last, Marinette was only gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry Adrien." She said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny. You see, Chaton, I have been rejecting you as Chat because I loved you as Adrien."

Adrien frowned, thoroughly confused. "What? I never really got rejected by you Mari. I never really even showed interest in you as Chat...wait, you loved me-?!"

He was cut off by Marinette placing her finger over his lips. "You see, Chaton, I always rejected you, because I loved Adrien, and you always rejected me because you were in love with Ladybug. Oh, is this not a perfect muddle?"

Adrien looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Marinette shook her head. "I guess it's best to show you, Kitty." She paused and then took a deep breath. "Tikki!" She called. "Spots on!"

Adrien was left gasping for breath. "No!" He cried in disbelief. He stepped back. For, there in front of him, was Ladybug, in all her glory. "You..I..what?" Then it all clicked. "Marinette!" Ladybug smiled at him.

"Yes, it's me, Adrien. Are you surprised?"

Adrien shook his head. How had he not seen this? Marinette was definitely, obviously perfect for Ladybug. "No, I'm not, you are the perfect Ladybug." he said frankly, stepping forward and taking her hand.

Marinette gasped and then smiled. "Thank you so much." she smiled shyly at him. "I guess now we know."

Adrien smiled back. "I guess we do." He bent over and kissed her hand, in a very Chat-like action. She giggled. He looked up at her and then straightened. "So, My Lady, what was this about loving me?"

It was much later that night when Marinette returned home. After reassuring her parents that she was fine, she had just bumped into a friend and had talked longer than she realized, she declared she was very tired and she was going bed. Her parents agreed that she had been very busy all day, and sent her off.

As soon as she entered her room, she closed her door and opened the hatch to her balcony. A certain feline peeked in and grinned, jumping cheerfully down onto her bed. "Wow, My Lady, if I didn't believe you loved me before, I would definitely believe you now." He said, his eyes roaming her room, taking in all her posters of him.

Marinette squeaked. "I'm sorry! I...look...I...if I knew...I forgot to take them down..." He laughed and she frowned, a blush spreading over her face.

He grinned at her. "No, it's fine, believe me. Nice to know you think I look great." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

He smiled gently at her and stood up, walking over to her. "So, does this make us a thing?" he asked.

Marinette looked shyly up at him. "Do you want it to be a thing?"

Adrien looked into her eyes, and bent down, kissing her lips softly. "Does that explain things?" He asked. Marinette squeaked and nodded, her blush spreading over her face. "I'm glad it helped." he said, stepping back and cupping her face in his hands.

She looked up at him. "I'm so glad it was you Adrien."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm glad it was you, Marinette."

 **Yay! That was it! Please tell me what you thought of it, as it was my first one-shot and I don't know how I did. Thank you for reading!**

 **missdragongirlxx**


End file.
